


Under the Mistletoe

by Meghann985



Series: 31 Days of Ineffable Husbands Ficlets [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meghann985/pseuds/Meghann985
Summary: This fic was written for drawlight's advent calendar prompts.Day 1 - MistletoeCrowley arrives at the bookshop on Christmas Eve. He grows some mistletoe and Aziraphale loves it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 31 Days of Ineffable Husbands Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560751
Kudos: 15





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a day late but its up! Not my best work but I want to practice my writing and this was the perfect way to do that.

Crowley loved Christmas. People acted less like bastards and everyone was happy. It also gave him an excuse to spoil Aziraphale into oblivion.   
It was currently Christmas Eve and he had pulled up in front of the bookshop laden with gifts. He saw a curtain twitch before the angel flung the door open. 

“Crowley! Darling, hurry up and come in before you catch your death!” Aziraphale cried, a huge smile on his face. The demon clicked his fingers and the gifts appeared under the tree before he hurried through the door. 

Aziraphale was in the kitchen making tea and coffee when Crowley came in. He turned around to see the demon leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed and smirking. The angel grinned at him. “What are you doing dearest? Come in and get your coffee before it goes cold,” he said, before adding “Or do I need to come to you?”   
Instead of answering Crowley waved his husband over. When the angel got close enough he grabbed him around the waist and twirled him round. He pressed their foreheads together before saying “Christmas Eve, angel. Time of love and all that. Thought you’d like this,” he murmured, and then he snapped his fingers and some mistletoe began to sprout above them. 

Goodness, Aziraphale loved his husband. He was starting to feel rather hot and bothered as he reached up to brush a stray hair from Crowley’s eyes. He took the demon’s chin in his hand and kissed him softly. Then he pulled back and whispered “Why don’t we take this upstairs, sweetheart?” 

Crowley laughed. “I thought I was supposed to be the tempter in this relationship, angel?” And with that he scooped the angel into his arms and took him upstairs. 

Let’s just say that it’s a good thing the angel reviewing Aziraphale’s miracles wasn’t too prudish.


End file.
